Life Unkown
by KlaraBell
Summary: "Where did you come from?"someone called out. "Around" he said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"another asked. "No but I have someone in mind," he said and while he said that I could feel his eyes on my back. PAUSED FOR OTHER STORIES! -KB
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I am doing this, I thought as I brushed my hair. I started to shake my head as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey are you almost done?" my best friend Jana called in.

"Yeah," I shouted back. The door opened and in walked Jana. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a French braid. She has dark green eyes that are surrounded by purple eyeliner and black mascara. Her full pouting lips are slightly glossed in her favorite lip gloss. With Jana looking like this I feel like I am under dressed.

"What are you wearing?" she asked shocked, her eyes wide. I looked down. I am wearing my black, purple, lime green, and silver Osiris's; my dark blue ripped jeans and my lime green t-shirt that has pink and blue lightening bolts all over it. My long blue black hair is perfectly straight and my bangs slightly in my eyes. My light blue eyes are surrounded by silver eye liner and grey mascara.

"Um…clothes," I said and Jan glared at me.

"Alexandrea Rae O'Connell, you were supposed to wear the outfit I picked out!" Jana slightly shouted.

"Jan, I told you a thousand times and more that I will NOT wear that dress," I said and Jan slumped in defeat.

"Ugh! Alex why won't you wear it?" she asked and then her eyes widened, "Don't tell me it's because of…" she started but I glared at her from the mirror.

"Don't even say his name," I growled and Jan nodded. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Okay," she said dragging the 'kay' out. She smiled and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I sighed and slowly nodded my head. Jana squealed and ran down the stairs. I smiled and walked after her.

"Mom, I am taking Alex to the game! We finished all our homework," Jana shouted. I heard a muffled reply and Jana shrugged and grabbed the keys to her blue mustang. She walked out and I checked my pockets for money and my phone. I quickly followed. Jan didn't leave me which was a good thing. A few weeks ago she was supposed to take me to school but she and her boyfriend Lucas were going to meet up so that they could have some one on one time. Jana totally forgot about taking me to school and left. Her mom had to take me to school and she found Jan in the mustang with Lucas having a steamy make out session. Her mom flipped out. Ever since Jana has been taking me to school but we have to leave extra early because she wants to hang with Luke.

"Ehh! I am so excited to see Luke," Jan squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Jan it has only been like…what five hours since you last saw him?" I asked and Jana pursed her lips.

"About four hours and twenty-seven minutes to be exact," she said. Jana isn't really book smart but if she puts her mind to it she can be pretty smart.

The rest of the ride was filled with her talking about Lucas and music. I like Lucas and all but he just scares me. Ever since we first met I've had a weird feeling about him.

We finally made it to the school. Everything was decked out for the basketball game. We are playing our rivals, the Hawks, and we are the Wolves. Jana has on black shorts with red leggings and knee-high white with red stripes socks. Her shirt says something about the Wolves beating the Hawks. She painted two paw prints on her cheek. We parked under a street light and made our way in. Jana kept on tugging my arm to make me walk faster. We walked in and paid for our tickets. We walked all the way up to the top of the bleachers. In the corner at the top sat Lucas and his gang of friends. I noticed that there were more people than usual. The new people seemed older in a way.

"LUKE!" Jan shouted and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and jumped into Luke's awaiting arms. At first Jan seemed happy and everything was going how it usually goes but then Jana froze as she looked over Luke's shoulder. She let go of Luke and glared at the mass of the people.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she hissed as I walked up the stairs. I stood on the balcony behind Jana.

"What a pleasure to see you to, Janice," a strong voice said from in the mass. I shivered. The voice sounded young and old at the same time. Like when a kid sees someone die or kills someone; they get this bleak sound in their voice. Then out of the mass walked a boy about a year or two older than me. He has raven black hair with dark blue eyes. His facial features are all sharp as if someone carved him out of stone. The way he stood said that he had power. Also he looked older than he seemed. As I focused on his eyes they were bleak as his voice. He held him self in a sexy way. I shook my head at the last thought.

"Jeraldo, I see that the big boy can't leave home without protection," Jan sneered and Jeraldo bristled. Not physically but I could feel his anger spiking up. I found that I got the same feeling with Jeraldo as I do with Lucas, but this is different. I could feel something different.

"Jan, why don't you introduce Alex to Jer?" Lucas asked trying to calm Jan down. I glared at him for bringing me into this. Then I felt a hot gaze appraising my body. I snapped my head to Jeraldo.

"Yes Janice introduce us," Jer said with a smirk on his lips. I sneered in disgust.

"Keep it in your pants," I said as I glared at him. Jeraldo looked shocked at first and surprised. I smirked and then he glared. I felt a cold shock run through my body. I ignored the feeling to shudder and I turned to see Jan arguing with Luke. I could still feel Jeraldo staring at me.

"Jan, I am going to get something to eat," I said and walked down the stairs. Jan waved her hand at me but I was already halfway down. I got in line for the concession stand. I let my stance relax as the crowd of people consumed me. I looked around at all the people. Then something caught my eye. I focused on what I saw. In shock I saw Jeraldo kissing some girl. Her eyes were closed and then he started to kiss her neck. I looked away feeling hurt. I gasped. _What! Why would I feel hurt if Jeraldo is kissing a girl…I don't even know him!_ I thought shocked. I shook myself and I looked back to Jeraldo and the girl. I saw only the girl standing in the corner looking dazed and Jeraldo was nowhere in sight. I muffled voice took away my attention.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked what would you like?" the girl running the concession stand asked. I quickly ordered a bag of M&M's and a mountain dew. I walked back up the bleachers slowly. I didn't want to face Jana when she is angry at anybody. I came to the top and I took a deep breath and looked up. I saw Jana sitting next to Lucas and an empty seat by her. I walked and sat down in the empty seat. I could feel someone staring intensely at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jeraldo. He didn't smile or stop staring. I glared at him and sat down next to Jan. We watched the game for awhile then the half time bell rang. Then Lucas started to nuzzle Jana's neck, at first Jan didn't crumble but after a few kisses she was like putty in his hands. I rolled my eyes and stood up and mumbled something about going outside.

I sighed as I walked down the bleachers. Everyone was having a good time and laughing. Jana and Lucas were tangled up with each other and I was left alone. This happens all the time. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I grinned as the cool air ran over my warm body. I walked to the curb of the sidewalk and sat down. I stared of into space thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. It was so peaceful until I hear the crunch of shoes on gravel. I turned around and was about to shout but I lost my air as a hand grabbed me into the darkness. When I could breathe again I tried to scream but my captor held his grimy hand over my mouth.

"Now sweetheart, this can be gentle or this can hurt, your choice," the gravely voice said and I froze on the spot. I heard him chuckle and mumble something that I couldn't hear. I felt the silent tears running down my face as he ran his grubby hands all over my body.

"Such a pretty face," the man said and trailed a finger from my cheek bone to my chin. I felt him unzip my zipper and his zipper. I wanted to cry, scream and wail but I knew that nothing would change what would happen and I would end up dead if I did do anything. I felt his dirty hands touching and then they were gone as if by magic. I looked up and saw two people glaring at each other. One looked a little shorter but a little familiar to me. They were growling something that I couldn't hear and the shorter one lunged and tackled the other one. I heard growling and then rapid footsteps leaving. I sank to the floor crying. Then the slightly familiar person walked over to me and knelt in front of me. I looked at him in shock.

"Hey are you-" he started but I lashed out and punched him in the face.

"OWWWWW! SHIT!" he shouted and covered his nose as a large bulky man walked over.

"Sire are you ok?" the bulky man asked and the guy who I punched waved his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, she just got me by surprise," he said and I gasped recognizing the voice.

"Jeraldo?" I asked hesitantly and the dark blue eyes turned to face me.

"The one and only, oh and call me Jer," he said with a smile and I nodded still slightly in shock.

"Ok," I whispered and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Alex, will you please come out of there?" Jer asked and I wanted to say yes but my head shook no. Jer sighed and scooted forward. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Ok, I am going to pick you up. Please try to refrain from hitting me," he said and reached around and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck because I needed something solid to hold on to at this moment. He coughed and walked over from the corner. He let go of me and I sat down on the corner that I was at before I was…attacked. I felt this knot in my throat and I started to sob. Large tears rolled down my face. Jer sat next to me and I looked over at him. He was shaking and he clenched his fist so tight I was sure that his fingers were going to go right through his palm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered thinking that Jer was mad at me for not paying attention and him having to save me.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked in sharp tone. And I flinched and began to tremble.

"B-because you are mad at me," I said with a stutter and Jer shook his head.

"No…no," he said sharply at first but softened his tone, "I am mad at that fiend who almost violated you."

"Oh," I whispered and we fell to a silence.

"I have a question," Jer said and I nodded my head for him to go on because I didn't trust my mouth to start talking because I might just begin to cry again.

"Why didn't you fight back or even scream a little," he asked calmly but I could tell that with each word he wanted to scream it at me.

"I knew that no one would hear me and it wouldn't of made a difference," I whispered and rested my head on my knees. Jer was silent for a moment working what I said through his head.

"How would you kn-" "I just know ok!" I shouted interrupting him. He fell silent again and tried to think.

"Oh Alex…" he whispered and hung his head as if it was his entire fault.

"Yes…feel bad for Alex! She got raped by her ex-boyfriend and he was never seen again. Now she is a slut! I know what people say! I do not need your pity too," I hissed overcome with anger. Jer didn't flinch or cringe he just stared out into the dimly lit parking lot.

"I don't pity you. I do feel sorry but that is overcome with the anger I feel," he said and I shook my head in confusion.

"Why? Why do you care so much about me?" I asked and Jer opened his mouth to say something but the door to the school opened and Jana followed by Lucas ran out.

"There she is!" Jana screamed and ran to me. I saw Lucas's friends following them. I started to cry when Jana hugged me. She kept on whispering she was sorry and that I was so stupid going outside in the dark. I hung on to her with all my strength.

"Tell me what happened," Jana commanded looking at Jer. Jer wasn't listening to her he was just staring at me and Lucas was looking around.

"It seems like Alex was just outside sitting down and a man came over and tried to rape her but Jer came and saved her," Lucas said and Jana's eyes went wide while I looked confused. How could Lucas know if Jer or I didn't tell him what happened.

"What of the man?" Jana asked and Jer finally looked away from me.

"He is gone," Jer said and Jana gasped and hugged me tighter.

"She could have seen," Jana hissed and Jer shook his head.

"Nothing happened I scared him away," he said and looked back at me. Jana stood up while I still sat on the floor and glared at Jer.

"Oh so now we have a pedophile walking around!" she shouted and Jer growled.

"Would you of rather me kill him and then having to deal with a body?" Jer shouted back and I flinched. Jer looked down at me with a worried look.

"I am more surprised that he let the guy go instead of finishing him off, or letting his guard do it," Lucas said and Jana looked shocked. Everyone stood there quietly for a few minutes and then I started to shake. Finally the shock was settling in. Jer looked down at me and peeled off his jacket. Everyone stared at him and he glared back as if daring them to say something. He knelt down in front of me and held out his jacket. I shook my head slowly. He glared at me but it wasn't fierce it was more like an exasperated glared. I began to shake more and Jer sighed. He grabbed my arms and put them through the coat. I tried to move away but he held a strong grip on me. I glared at him as he zipped the jacket up. I then could feel my self getting warmer and I smelt Jer. He smelled like spicy and musty woods smell. I sighed and felt the presence of sleep trying to take over.

"Mehh…noo," I mewed in a small voice and Jer smiled. I felt him picking me up and carrying me with my chin on his shoulder and my legs around his waist.

"Jana where is your car, I think Alex is going to fall asleep," Jer said and I grumbled but that only made Jer laugh. A low quiet laugh but a laugh all the same. Everyone stared at him in shock and I fidgeted in his arms. Not a single person moved.

"Ahem," Jer faked coughed and Jana shook her head as if to clear the shock and walked to where her car was parked. Everyone followed her. Even though my eyes were half closed I could still tell when we were far from the dark corner. I sighed and relaxed against Jer. We arrived at Jana's car and she opened the passenger door. Jer sat me down and buckled me in my seat.

"Just to let you know she isn't always like this," Jana warned and I could hear Jer smile.

"I think I am up for the challenge," he said and closed my door. Jana walked over to the driver seat and sat down. She started the car and said good bye to Lucas. She sped out of the parking lot. I looked in the side mirror and watched as Jer, Lucas and the others slowly fade away before I fell asleep.

**Ok...now this is a new story...if y'all like it i will continue. If yah dont then well yah know. But my other stories are at a dead end :( so i am just doing this to get my brain rolling again. Thank for being so patient! i am soo happy that you like my stories! Please review!**

**-Shadow-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a funny feeling in the back of my head. I looked around and saw my room. The black and purple walls comforted me. I threw off the covers and stood on the floor. I felt a woozy feeling covering my head and I took a single step and that was all it took for me to fall face-first down. I landed with a loud thud.

"Alex are you ok?" Mrs. Leon called up. I tried to get back up but I couldn't move.

"Help," I whispered and I heard the faint thumping of shoes against carpet. My door swung open and Mrs. Leon stood there looking worried.

"Oh honey," she said and helped me back up to my bed.

"Sit right here while I go get Jana and some medicine," she said and patted my shoulder, and then she left.

I sat there swaying looking at the floor. I started to daydream about a desert and a big blue ocean fighting over me.

"Alex…Alex…" the ocean said as the desert shook me. Then I came too and found that I was shaking in real life.

"Alex, wake up," Mrs. Leon said and Jana carefully shook me.

"Jana?" I asked in a wavery voice.

"Whew!" Jana said and smiled at me, "We thought we lost you."

I grinned back but I saw that Jana strained to keep her smile up.

"Oh well…too bad you're still stuck with me," I said and Mrs. Leon shook her head in amusement.

"Alex you need to take this. I know you don't need it, but put a worried mother's heart at ease. Also we do not need another repeat of last time," she said and I nodded slowly as I took the two pills she held in her hand and swallowed them. Satisfied Mrs. Leon left.

"What's today," I asked and Jana tapped her chin.

"Wednesday," she said and I froze. Many thoughts were racing through my head.

_Three days! I was asleep for three whole days! _I thought.

"WHAT!" I shouted and Jana helped me walk to my bathroom so I could see in the mirror.

My hair is matted down, my makeup is all over my face, and I looked like I was crying for the past three days. I could see a bruise forming around my chin from where the man grabbed me. I felt a sob coming up my chest but I kept it down.

"I'm going to take a shower," I whispered and Jana looked at me hesitantly but left with one last glance. I closed my bathroom door and sighed. I peeled off my clothes from the game and turned the water to hot. I wanted to burn the hand prints off my body. I took my scrubby thing and began to scrub my body until it was red. I was my hair with my citrus shampoo and lavender conditioner. I washed my face until I knew for sure all of my makeup was gone. After the rough cleaning I could feel my new bruise throbbing like hell. I finished my shower and dried halfway off I wiped down the mirror and stared at my image. I looked like hell but slightly better than before. I sighed and began to dry off. I put on my lotion and walked out of my bathroom with a towel around my body. Jan is sitting on my bed but she didn't look at me.

"I picked out some clothes that you might want to wear," she whispered and I nodded and looked at the clothes laid out on my bed. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, pink converses, a light blue tank top and an Invader Zim sweat shirt that had Gir on it. She was getting better at picking out my clothes.

"Thanks Jan, they are just what I was thinking of," I said with a small smile and Jana beamed back at me and walked out. I quickly grabbed some under clothes and dressed in the clothes Jan had picked out. I walked as quickly as I could without straining myself down the stairs into the kitchen. Mrs. Leon stood in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes.

Mrs. Leon has golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. She has a heart shaped face that is almost always filled with love and happiness. But if you get on her bad side, by hurting someone she knows she goes all mama bear on you. Even if she just met you and she heard that someone hurt you she would march to that persons house and demand that the antagonize apologize immediately. If the antagonize does not apologize then the whole family is shunned from Mrs. Leon and her friends. (Mrs. Leon is a BIG contributor to the town funds and a lot of people know her and are nice to her.) The last time something happened like that the family had to move because almost no one wanted to talk to them. Harsh I know but there has been barely any bad things happening lately.

I grabbed three pancakes and started to eat them plain. Jana came down and grabbed five and drowned them in syrup.

"Alex, how can you eat them plain," Jana asked crinkling her nose. I smiled and looked pointly at her plate.

"They are sweet enough without all the syrup," I said and Jana shrugged and dug into her plate. As she finished her last pancake I was halfway done with my third.

"Alex, before you go I want to know what happened to that disgraceful man," Mrs. Leon asked. I flinched and Jana looked up at her mom. Before I could say anything Jana spoke.

"Jeraldo took care of that," Jan said simply but gave her mom a LOOK. Sometimes I feel like I am missing something.

"Oh…I see," Mrs. Leon said frowning.

"Whelp! We gotta go! See yah later Mom," Jana said running out the door with her keys jingling in her hand.

"Bye girls!" Mrs. Leon said as I followed Jana to her car. We rode in silence for awhile and then I took out my I-pod and began listening to my music. Stay away by Secondhand Serenade. I love this song. It fits my mood perfectly. I didn't notice that we were at school until Lucas opened my door. I put away my I-pod.

"Good morning Alex," Lucas said looking at my face carefully.

"Morning," I said and Lucas looked happy. He walked over to Jana and helped her out. I walked to the school and as I was passing the office I saw all the freshmen, sophomore, and junior girls crowding around the office glass.

_Must be some new student,_ I thought. This wasn't unusual. Most people want to move to our town area. There aren't many crimes and out of the top 10 most harmful crimes the one that happened to me long ago was still ranked seven.

I kept on walking to my locker. I grabbed my English book and headed off to the class. I sat down in the back of the class. Everyone was talking about the new kid. Like I said not unusual. I ignored their mindless chatter. The bell rang shortly and Mr. Green began his lecture about prepositional phrases. I took notes on everything he talked about trying to catch his words. Mr. Green stopped talking as the door opened and someone walked in. I looked up slowly. I first saw black DC's shoes, white skinny jeans and a black Blink 182 shirt. I looked up to his face all I saw were silver blue eyes. Jer. He smirked either at my reaction or at all the attention he was getting. Most likely the attention.

"Ah, Mr.…" Mr. Green trailed off.

"It's Dregonblud," Jer said and stared steadily at Mr. Green.

"Yes. Mr. Dregonblud. Why don't you sit by…wait where are you going?" Mr. Green asked as Jer walked down my aisle and sat in the last seat. The seat right behind me.

"I will sit here," Jer said well more like commanded and Mr. Green looked like he was ready to explode but the principal opened the door and motioned Mr. Green. They both walked out and then the class began to talk.

"What's your name?" someone called out.

"Jer," Jer said and I rolled my eyes as I heard some girls giggle.

"Where did you move from?" another asked and many people nodded their heads as they looked intently at Jer.

"Around," he said casually and I somehow knew that if I turned around that he would be looking around acting bored.

"Do you have a girlfriend," one brave girl asked and everyone hushed.

That one question made me sit ridged in my chair and I didn't dare look up.

"Not at the moment but I do have someone in mind," he said and I heard some girls groan but others giggle thinking that he was talking about them. I could feel his eyes on my back. Then he was bombarded by more questions and I couldn't keep up. But I knew the whole time he was staring at me. Which I absolutely hated.

After English class I stalked to study hall and found Jer waiting by the doorway. I glared and walked right past him. I sat down in a random chair and started on my missing English assignments. Jer didn't say anything in this class but he sat in the chair next to me. The students started to ask him questions but he just waved them off and just stared at me doing my work. I quickly finished my English assignment and began to flip through my English book randomly. I was fidgeting to get out of class and run to my next class. I was ready to jump out of my seat when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and glared at Jer.

"Yes…" I growled and Jer smiled.

"I was just wondering why you didn't say hi or thank you to your savior," he said and I snorted.

"Fine…Hello. Thank you," I said and then the bell rang "Oh and good bye."

I walked out of the class room with Jer standing in the middle of the class room smiling. I ran to my pre-calculus class and waited for Jer to enter. When he didn't I relaxed slightly. The teacher began the lesson and I tried to focus but Jer kept popping up in the back of my mind. I couldn't concentrate during the whole class time. I silently walked to Biology II after switching my books in my locker. I looked up at the board and saw that we were going to do a dissection. I walked to my seat and saw Jer sitting down at a lab table surrounding by all the girls in this class. I felt a flush rising to my cheeks. I walked quickly to my seat at my lab table and waited for Mrs. William to start the lesson.

"Ok class, sit down. Today we are doing a dissection and you can choose your own partners. Choose the person who you will work with best," she said while getting the smocks, goggles, and gloves out. The girls rushed to Jer as he tried to move in my direction. I saw him out of the corner of my eye trying to get my attention but I looked around for an option out. Dan, the junior sweetheart, is alone. I walked over to him.

"Hi Dan," I said and Dan looked up and smiled.

"Hi Alex," he said back and I smiled at him.

"Do you want to be partners?" I asked and Dan beamed like I just gave him is long lost puppy.

"Of course!" he exclaimed and he went up to the front of the class to grab out smocks, goggles, and gloves. Mrs. William came around setting down our frogs to dissect. I looked behind us and saw Jer and Sofia. Jer glared slightly at Dan. I frowned. Sofia is the schools slut. She has long curly red hair and murky green eyes. She was wearing a tank top that was too low cut and short jean shorts that looked more like underwear then jeans. I looked at our poor frog. It was dead but I thought about its little froggy family and I didn't want to cut it. Dan came back and we put on our smocks, gloves, and goggles. Dan looked kind of green and he grabbed a knife and followed the directions on the paper on our lab table. The smell of death and decay hit me like a bullet. I forced down a gag and I heard Sofia shriek behind up and Dan grimaced.

"Alex…" Jer whispered and I ignored him. Dan looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Pssssttt…Alex," Jer tried again. I clenched my fist and Sofia scoffed.

"Do you want to umm scoop out the organs?" Dan asked me and I nodded even though I did not want to but I had to give Dan a break. I began to silently cut the organs we need to sort out.

"Alex!" Jer said a little louder. I didn't move but Dan squirmed. Then something slimy and lumpy trailed down my back. Sofia let out a little scream. I reached under my tank top and caught the slimy thing before it landed on the floor. I looked at it and saw that it was a stomach to someone's frog. I spun around furious; I felt red hot fury engulfing me. I looked at Jer who was smirking looking very happy. I wanted to rip that smile right off his face.

"You mother fucking asshole! Why in the hell would you do that," I hissed and Jer shrugged casually.

"I wanted your attention," he said simply like it was just nothing.

"Well sometimes people have better things to do than pay attention to spoiled fucking brat kids like you," I spat and threw the organ back at Jer. It hit him square in the face and the contents flew everywhere on their table.

"AAAAEEEEEIIII!" Sofia screamed as a drop of goo landed on her hand. Mrs. William walked over oblivious to the mess.

Is everything alright back here?" she asked and I glared at Jer but I nodded my head. Mrs. William walked on to the next table. I turned back to my table and the rest of the hour went on in silence besides Sofia's little bitchy remarks on how the goo was going to mess up her 'flawless skin'.

The bell rang and I quickly ran out and switched my books to my History books. I walked to the class and I sat in the middle seat. I have this class with some of Lucas's friends and I was somehow in the middle of them. It was kinda like having my own body guards. Our History teacher Mr. Luise started to pass out our homework. He kept on staring at me and I tried to be unnoticed but evidently it didn't work. Mr. Luise hits on all the girls in his classes. To make it worse some even flirt back. Mr. Luise is kind of attractive but I don't think so. He has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and peach skin.

"Well, now that Alex is back we can get back to lesson five," Mr. Luise said and everyone turned to the lesson in the book. Mr. Luise walked over to my seat.

"Alex see me after class for your missing assignments," he said and touched my shoulder. Ryan, one of Lucas's friends, growled and Mr. Luise glared at Ryan and walked away. Ryan leaned over to me.

"You don't have to stay after class, we got all of the homework assignments written down for you," Ryan said and I shook my head.

"It's ok, but thank you," I said and Ryan sat back down in his seat. _Why did I say that_ I thought to myself. Mr. Luise began the lecture over the lesson. Everything went by quickly and then the bell rang. I didn't notice I was shaking until Mr. Luise spoke up.

"How have you been," he asked and I held my hands together.

"Fine," I said quickly. Something in the back of my head started to freak out. I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"Good…Good," he said slowly and walked over to my desk.

"Mr. Luise, what…" "Shh," he said interrupting me and he trailed his hand over my face and I felt my body freeze up.

"Such a pretty face…" he whispered and all my memories came back. They have the same voice. I should have known.

"No…" I whispered as he grabbed my chin. The bruise started to throb painfully.

"Yes," he hissed and I lurched back and the desk fell over on top of me.

"Ow..." I whispered and I felt the desk be lifted off me and I was pushed over.

"Get up," he said and I shook my head. He kicked me and I groaned.

"Up," he said and I shook my head again. He reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up like I was a feather.

"NOO!" I shouted and the door behind me started to rattle and muffled voice could be heard.

"The door won't open," Mr. Luise whispered and held me against the wall. I started to thrash and kick aimlessly. Mr. Luise chuckled and I felt tears running down my face.

Then a loud smash and the door flew to the other side of the room. In walked Jer with flashing eyes with Lucas and Jana behind him.

"Put her down," Jer growled and Mr. Luise turned around and looked at Jer. Jer looked confused for a second but then regained his composure.

"I thought I took care of you…" Jer said and Jana looked confused and Lucas just stared at Mr. Luise.

"Next time make sure I am dead before you go all prince charming," Mr. Luise sneered and I shook my head. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh there won't be a next time, I am going to kill you now," Jer hissed and Mr. Luise chuckled.

"In front of this girl…you wouldn't dare, she may not remember this conversation but she will remember you killing me. So be careful," Mr. Luise said and Jer roared.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted and ran to Mr. Luise. Mr. Luise dropped me and I began to cough. Jer had Mr. Luise by his throat in the air.

"Jer don't damage him…the police will take care of him," Lucas said and Jer tossed Mr. Luise to Lucas and Jer rubbed his temples.

"W-what is going on?" I asked not remembering what just happened it was like a fog cloud covered my memory.

"Alex!" Jana shouted and tried to run to me but Jer beat her to me. So she just helped Lucas keep Mr. Luise in the corner.

"Alex…I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Jer whispered and hugged me. I sat there confused.

"Why?" I asked and Jer squeezed me tighter.

"Please just say it," he whispered and I mentally shrugged.

"Ok I forgive you…but…I am really tired and my body hurts," I whispered and I heard other people around.

"Someone call nine-one-one," a student called out and everyone pulled out their phones and began talking. Soon I could hear the sirens of the police cars.

"Alex…can you walk," Jer asked and I looked at my legs and shook my head.

"Shock…she is in shock," Jana said from the corner.

Jer picked me up as if he was carrying a toddler. My legs hanging at his hips and my arms around his neck, his arm was under my butt holding me. I slowly could remember some things and I began to cry. Not loudly just tears running down my face.

"Thank you," I whispered in Jer's neck.

"You're welcome," Jer whispered back and walked out of the room carrying me.

"The police are here and want to question her," a teacher said and Jer walked past him.

"No," Jer said and I heard the teacher protest but someone stop the teacher.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily and Jer shrugged.

"Where ever you want to go," Jer said simply and I smiled as the tears slowly stopped.

"Home…home would be nice," I whispered and Jer smiled.

"Home it is then," Jer said and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Ok thanks for reading Enjoy and review! I hope I will have DF and CWV up soon too! :D **

**-KB-**


End file.
